The Start of Something New
by elang4
Summary: Another pre-GG story so Rory is 12 and her and Lorelai already live in the Crap Shack. However, there's a twist in the way that they meet Luke for the first time. Follow them as they all get to know each other better and Luke becomes a constant in Lorelai and Rory's lives. Obviously a javakunkie story!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea about a different way that Lorelai and Rory meet Luke for the first time. This is another pre-GG story so Rory's 12 in this and they already live in the Crap Shack. I love writing young Rory stories so I hope you enjoy this! :)**

Chapter 1

"So we go in, we eat, we socialise to an extent and then we leave. Deal?" Lorelai said as her and Rory walked along the streets of Hartford towards the Gilmore Mansion for another annual Gilmore Christmas party.

"Deal." Rory said. "Oooh there's a bookstore down that road! Can we go look before we go to Grandma's and Grandpa's?" She asked.

"Aw hon, you know I'd say yes and that I'd give anything to be late to the Gilmore Christmas shindig but the quicker we get the, the quicker we can leave? Plus your Grandma will hold it against me the rest of my life." Lorelai said. She saw her daughter's disappointed face and sighed. "I'm sorry sweets. Maybe we can pop by on the way back?"

"But it won't be open then." Rory said.

"Rory..."

"I know..." Rory said. "I just...I just wanted to go and look. We must have time to go and just look at least?" She asked hopefully. "We left early today."

Lorelai smirked. "You don't give up, do you?"

Rory grinned. "Nope! So is that a yes?"

"Fine. Come on." Lorelai said.

Rory grinned and started to rush off.

"Whoa, Rory slow down! I don't want you running off in the dark!" Lorelai called but it was too late as Rory disappeared round the corner. "Rory!" She called. She sighed knowing her daughter wouldn't turn back now. When she was about to browse books, nothing would stop her. However, her heart dropped as she suddenly heard an ear piercing scream. "Rory!" She shouted terrified, running round the corner. She found her daughter frozen to the stop, trembling. "Rory!" She shouted rushing up to her daughter. "Don't ever run off like that again please!" It was when she reached her though that she noticed she wasn't alone. There was a man on the ground bloodied and bruised. "What happened?" She asked.

"Th...There were some p..people attacking him..." Rory said quietly.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said, realising that Rory had obviously witnessed the attack. She looked at the scruffy looking man who was on the ground trying to stop his nose from bleeding. "Are you ok?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly.

"You're bleeding." Rory said quietly, taking hold of her mom's hand for comfort.

Lorelai noticed the man's demeanour soften slightly when Rory spoke.

"I'm ok." He said. "Thanks to you startling them, it could have been worse." He saw that Rory was obviously still shaken. "I'm sorry you had to see that. No kid should witness something like you did."

Lorelai put her hand round her daughter's shoulders. "Are you ok hon?" She asked softly.

Rory nodded. "I...I think so." She said quietly. She glanced back at the man. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine." He said starting to get up.

"Wait!" Lorelai suddenly said, getting out her cell. "I'll call for an ambulance. You should get checked out." She said.

"No!" He said suddenly a bit too brusquely which made both Lorelai and Rory jump slightly. He sighed. "Sorry. I just...don't like hospitals. I'll be fine. I just need to get home."

"Well ok..." Lorelai said. "Do you need a lift?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. My truck's just round the corner." He said.

"You can't drive in this state." Lorelai said. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"No honestly, you don't need to." He protested.

"I insist." Lorelai said.

The man sighed and just nodded, giving in. "Are you sure?" He asked. "It looks like you were heading somewhere."

"It's not important." She said. She glanced at Rory. "I think I should get my daughter home anyway."

He nodded. "Well...thanks."

"I'm Lorelai by the way." She said.

"Luke." He said.

"So where do you live?" She asked leading him over to where she parked her jeep.

"This small town about 20 minutes away. It's called Stars Hollow." He said, attempting to get into the jeep without wincing.

"Stars Hollow? Seriously?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Huh small world. We live there too." She said frowning trying to place him.

"Really?" He asked. "You new to the area?"

"No, I came when this one was 1." She said gesturing to the back seat where Rory was sat quietly looking out of the window.

"Oh right." Luke said.

"I work at the inn there. I spend most of my time there so I guess that's why our paths haven't met" She said. "Where do you live?"

"I own the diner in the square. I live in the apartment above it." He said.

"There's a diner?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yep." Luke said.

Lorelai frowned. "Whereabouts is it?"

"Near Dooses'. It's the one with the William Hardware sign above it." He said.

"Oh right yeah I know it! Huh I always thought that was a hardware store so I never really paid much attention to it." She said.

"Yeah it was my dad's." He said gruffly. "I changed it into a diner."

"Oh right." Lorelai said noticing the change in his demeanour as he mentioned his father.

"Just drop me off here." He said pointing to outside the diner.

"No way. We're coming in with you. I don't want to feel responsible for you collapsing or something before you get in." She said.

"I'll be fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I need the toilet." Rory said quietly from the back seat.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Luke who sighed. "Fine." He said.

Lorelai and Rory followed him in.

"There's a toilet through there." Luke said to Rory pointing to a door at one end of the diner.

"Thanks." She said quietly and she disappeared off in that direction.

Luke went behind the counter and got a first aid kit out and then sat down at one of the table and started wiping at his cuts. He glanced over at Lorelai who had sat down opposite him. "I'm sorry that your daughter had to witness what she did. It must have been scary for her." He said.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai reassured him. "She'll be ok."

Luke sighed. "Still it must have been a shock for her."

"So what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"I was on my way back from a bank meeting and these guys must have seen me leaving. Next thing I know they tried to mug me but I refused to give them my wallet. That's when they started on me..." He said. "I tried to fight back but there were like 5 of them. That's when your daughter appeared."

"Why didn't you just give them your wallet?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "There were personal photos in there. Of my parents and stuff." He said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Luke waved her off. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "My parents died when I was younger. My favourite photos of them were in my wallet."

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

Rory then reappeared and went over to them. "Are you ok?" She asked shyly.

Luke managed to smile at her. "I'm fine."

"Do you need some water or anything?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled at her thoughtful daughter.

"No I'm good. But thanks." Luke said softly.

Rory gave him a small smile.

"Well we better head home." Lorelai said. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" She asked Luke.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just need to clean myself up." Luke said. "You get home."

"Ok." Lorelai said. She stood up and started to walk towards the door before hesitating and turning back. "Maybe I'll see you around? Come and try out your food."

Luke gave her a small smile. "First meal's on the house." He said.

"Now there's an incentive." Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled. "Here." He said getting up and going over to the counter to put two doughnuts in a bag. "An apology for ruining your night." He said handing it over.

"Oh you didn't. Trust me." Lorelai said. She handed them to Rory. "Go put them in the car. I'll meet you there." She said softly.

Rory nodded and gave Luke a shy smile. "I hope you feel better." She said.

"Thanks Rory." Luke smiled at her.

Rory then went out and got into the jeep.

Lorelai hesitated for a moment and glanced at Luke. "So..uh I should get going. Thanks for the doughnuts. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thanks." Luke said. He watched her reach for the diner door handle. "Hey...uh...Lorelai?" He said.

"Yeah?" She turned.

"Thanks. For tonight. The lift and well..." He said awkwardly.

"You're welcome." She said softly. "I'm glad you're ok."

"You've got a great kid by the way." He said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled at that. Everyone usually judged her for having a kid but Luke hadn't even blinked. "Thanks Luke." She said softly. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah see you around." Luke nodded. He watched her leave and then drive away in the jeep. Something about Lorelai had intrigued him and he didn't know why. He let out a breath and then winced and he felt his body ache. He sighed and picked up the first aid kit and headed up to his apartment. His body was going to be in pain tomorrow. As he headed for the stairs, he felt something fall out of his pocket. He looked down and picked up his wallet. He opened it and smiled sadly as he looked at the faces of his parents tucked just inside his wallet. He blinked away tears, put his wallet back in his pocket and went upstairs.

 **So a new twist to how they met! Hope you liked it! Let me know if you'd be interested in me continuing this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much for all your lovely comments! Seeing as you all seem to want me to continue, here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

Luke's body had been aching all day as he went back and forth from the kitchen making and giving out food to his customers. He was standing behind the counter taking a breather as there was finally a lull. He looked out of the window and recognised Rory walking across the square with Lane. Lane then ran off, home presumably, and Rory walked towards the diner and slowly opened the door and came in. He watched her look round and then just sort of stand there awkwardly. Luke grabbed his pad and went over to her. "Hey Rory." He said.

"Oh. Hi." Rory said shyly. "Uh my mom said she would meet me here..."

"Oh ok. Well I haven't seen her yet." Luke said. "Do you want to take a seat while you wait for her?"

"Oh no it's ok, I can wait outside." Rory said, biting her lip. "She might be held up at the inn so I don't know how long she will be. I don't want to take up a table for too long."

"Don't worry about it. It's cold outside. Pick a table and it's yours for however long you need it." Luke smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Take a seat." Luke said.

"Thanks." Rory said quietly and Luke could see she look relieved to be able to put her bag down somewhere. She glanced up at him. "Are you feeling better?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Luke said softly.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Is it ok if I do some homework until my mom gets here?" She asked.

"Sure. You want anything to eat while you wait?" Luke asked.

"Oh I should probably wait for my mom. I don't have any money." Rory said.

"It's on the house." Luke said. "A little thank you for yesterday."

"But I didn't do anything." Rory said quietly, glancing down at the table.

"You did more than you thought." Luke said. "I'm sorry you had to witness what you did but if you hadn't, I probably would be in hospital right now."

Rory glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're ok." She said quietly, slowly warming to him.

"So food?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Rory said biting her lip.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry after school and if you don't know how long your mom will be, you might as well eat now. I'm sure she won't mind." Luke assured her.

"Ok." Rory said giving in and picking up a menu. "Uh...could I get a burger?" She asked.

"Swiss or cheddar cheese?" He asked.

"Uh swiss please." She decided.

"And to drink?"

"Oh just water will be fine." Rory said.

"Chocolate milkshake coming up." Luke smirked.

"What? No, you don't need to..." Rory said.

"Can't hear ya kid. Burger and chocolate milkshake coming up." He smirked, winking at her before heading back to the kitchen. He smiled when he heard her giggle behind him.

* * *

About 5, Luke looked up to find Lorelai bursting into the diner. "Rory?" She said looking round.

"Hi mom!" Rory smiled.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I got stuck in a meeting and I couldn't leave. I was worried you'd be worried." She said.

"I'm fine. I thought it would be because of inn stuff." Rory said. "I guessed that you'd just want me to wait here. Luke fed me."

Lorelai gave Luke a grateful smile. "Good." She said, letting out a breath. "So how was school?"

"Good." Rory smiled. "They gave me a new book again."

"Oh cool, what is it this time?" Lorelai asked.

"Oliver Twist." Rory grinned. "It's so good!"

"Good." Lorelai laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "So what did you eat?"

"A burger. Oh mom, it was soooo good! You need to get one!" Rory enthused. "And Luke made me a chocolate milkshake as well and he put whipped cream on it and everything."

Lorelai smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah..." Rory smiled. "He let me put these two tables together as well so I could fit my books on it while I did my homework."

Lorelai smiled. "Well you finish off your work. I'm just going to go order some food and get some coffee. I haven't had any all day." She said dramatically.

Rory giggled. "Oh dear."

Lorelai then got up and went over to the counter. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Thanks for letting her wait here. I couldn't get away from work." Lorelai sighed.

"It's no worries. She was no trouble at all." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah she doesn't need much entertaining. Give her a book and she's good for a few hours. Same with her school work. She actually wants to do it! I haven no idea who she gets that ethic from!" She joked.

Luke chuckled. "So what'll you have?" He asked.

"Well your burger has been highly recommended." She grinned. "And some coffee please."

"Coffee will kill you." Luke grunted but poured her a cup.

"Oh my god this is amazing! What do you put in it?" Lorelai exclaimed, taking a sip.

"Secret." Luke smirked.

Lorelai pouted. "Killjoy." She said. She watched as he went and put her burger on and then watched him come back out. "So how are you holding up?" She asked.

Luke glanced over at Rory to make sure she wasn't listening. "It's been tough." He admitted. "Body's ached all day."

"Sorry." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"It's just bruises. They'll go eventually. Just wish I didn't feel like I've done a round in the boxing ring." He shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically.

Luke went to get her burger and then gave it to her. He glanced over at Rory who was engrossed in her work again. "So how's Rory been?" He asked. "I still feel bad she had to witness what she did."

Lorelai sighed and glanced round at her daughter. "She was shaken but I assured her that what she saw happens so rarely that she doesn't need to worry about seeing it again. I assured her you were ok as well as she was worried you wouldn't be." She said glancing up at him. "So if she asks..." She started hesitantly.

"It's cool. I've already told her I'm fine." He assured her.

"Thank you." She said relieved. "She seemed a bit better this morning. And she sort of seems back to normal now. I guess it was good she had school to distract her because she loves it so much. Plus she gets to hang out with Lane."

"Oh yeah, Lane's a good kid." Luke nodded in acknowledgement. "She comes in here occasionally."

"To try and get some good food?" Lorelai smirked.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah."

Lorelai grinned. "You better hope Mrs Kim doesn't find out."

"Oh god I hope not. That woman is scary!" He said.

Lorelai laughed. "She's a good mother though. I just feel sorry for Lane sometimes. Some good food won't hurt her every once in a while."

"Mom I'm finished!" Rory called from the table packing up her books.

"That's my cue." Lorelai said finishing the last of her burger. "I should get her home. Thanks again for letting her wait here."

"No problem." Luke said. He saw her reaching for her purse. "It's on the house, don't worry about it."

"I don't mind paying..." Lorelai said.

Luke shook her head. "It's on the house." He repeated. "I owe you both. It's the least I can do."

"Well...thanks." Lorelai smiled gratefully. "It really was a great burger. Rory was right."

"Thanks." He said.

Rory came and joined Lorelai at the counter. She smiled down at her daughter. "You ready?"

Rory nodded. "Bye Luke." She smiled shyly.

"See ya Rory." He smiled.

"I hope you know that I have to be a frequent visitor now. That coffee is to die for!" Lorelai grinned.

"Great." Luke said sarcastically but smirked. "See you around."

Lorelai smiled. "See you around." She said softly. "And I'm glad you're feeling better."

Luke nodded in thanks and then watched them leave. They walked across the square and got into a jeep parked there. Luke couldn't help but smile as he cleaned away their plates. There was something about the two of them that he warmed to. Rory was a polite and thoughtful kid unlike most kids who were loud and unruly. And Lorelai, well she was something else. He knew she was probably going to drive him crazy but for some reason, he actually didn't mind. He actually hoped they would come again.

 **I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them! :)**


End file.
